Sept Noëls à Poudlard
by Caprice K
Summary: Sept petits drabbles sur quelques Noëls de Severus et des Maraudeurs.
1. Les FARLAI sont partout

**Diclaimer:** Je ne gagne rien pour cette fic, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à notre grande déesse JKRowling.

**Rating :** K, tout du long.

**Blabla d'auteur:** voici sept petits drabbles, que je publierai au rythme de 1 par jour, ou tous les deux jours selon mes activités. Ils ont été écrit dans le cadre des cadeaux de Noël sur le site HPFanfiction et étaient destinés à Anwanamë.

Pour ce premier OS, le terme "FARLAI" désigne le fan-club de Remus Lupin sur HPF. Elles ont l'habitude de le recouvrir de miel au cours de leur cérémonies. C'est une coutume comme une autre, dirons nous^^.

Bonne lecture,

Caprice

* * *

**Les FARLAI sont partout**

Perplexe, Remus contemplait le cadeau qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Qui pouvait bien lui avoir offert un truc pareil ? C'était une idée complètement tordue. Il n'avait jamais demandé _ça_ pour Noël. Cette chose devait sûrement être pour Peter.

Le Gryffondor leva la tête vers ses amis. Sirius avait l'air aussi étonné que Peter et lui. James, en revanche, le regardait d'un air malicieux. Remus soupira. C'était du James tout craché, ça. Son ami ne connaissait vraiment rien aux choses de la nature.

- James, ton attention me touche, mais ce sont les ours qui mangent du miel, pas les loups !


	2. Une histoire de cheveux

**Blabla d'auteur**: Je remercie Severus Rogue et Girafe13 pour leurs review! Voici le second drabble. C'est mon préféré, j'étais très fière de moi quand je l'ai écrit^^. Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Une histoire de cheveux**

Severus n'avait jamais aimé Noël, surtout depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Il recevait invariablement le même cadeau : une bouteille de shampooing, offerte gracieusement par ces crétins de Maraudeurs.

Sachant qu'il y aurait droit cette année encore, il avait prévu le coup en allant faire quelques courses à Pré-au-Lard.

Et à en juger l'air hilare de Lily quand il l'avait croisé dans le couloir, son plan avait parfaitement réussi.

Son seul regret, c'était de ne pas avoir pu voir la tête de Potter quand il avait trouvé une brosse à cheveux enduite de potion lissante au pied de son sapin.


	3. Cabane Hurlante

**Cabane Hurlante**

Il avait connu de pires Noëls. Il en avait connu de meilleurs, aussi. Même certains noëls de pleine lune avait été mieux que celui-ci. Au moins, à ces noëls-là, il était avec ses amis.

Mais l'un était mort, l'autre avait trahi, et le dernier n'était pas venu. Pourtant, il avait vraiment pensé qu'_il_ viendrait, maintenant qu'il n'était plus à Azkaban. Il pensait qu'_il_ saurait où le trouver.

Mais _il_ n'avait pas voulu venir. Et lui, il était là, perdu dans sa solitude. Cette nuit là, les hurlements de détresse que les habitants de Pré-au-Lard entendirent n'étaient pas ceux d'un loup.


	4. Le loup de Noël

Voici le quatrième drabble, dédié à nos chers Maraudeurs. Je remercie les lecteurs, et surtout les reviewers pour leurs compliments qui me touchent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le loup de Noël**

Pire cadeau n'avait jamais existé. Songer que trois humains alléchants faisaient la fête ensemble alors qu'il était seul et affamé le soir de Noël le rendait fou. Remus détestait la lune.

Un craquement. Le loup se retrouve face à un rat, un chien et un cerf. Il s'approche en grognant, mais les animaux ne semblent pas apeurés. Le chien aboie joyeusement. Un son qui ressemble à un rire que Remus connait. Son cœur manque un battement. Il n'était plus seul ! Ils avaient réussi !

L'homme se calme, et le loup avec lui. Meilleur cadeau de Noël n'avait jamais existé.


	5. Idem

Voici le drabble suivant, du Severus, pour une fois. Je remercie tout le monde pour les review! Je répondrai quand je serai rentrée chez moi :). en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bien évidemment une bonne année :)

Caprice

* * *

**Idem**

Sachant que le hibou qui s'était posé devant lui ne repartirait pas sans qu'il ait pris le paquet qu'il transportait, Severus détacha l'objet immédiatement. Puis il le posa sur la table et retourna à sa potion sans plus s'en préoccuper.

Il savait ce qu'il y avait dedans, car on était le 25 décembre, et maintenant, une seule personne lui envoyait un cadeau, toujours le même depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Tout en remuant le savant mélange, Severus songea qu'il faudrait qu'il pense à le poser au côté de ses six autres jeux de Bavboules pour ne pas vexer sa mère.


	6. Super Remus Noël

**Super Remus Noël**

- C'est fantastique ! s'exclama Sirius.

- C'est un exploit, confirma James. Mais Harry n'a même pas un an !

- Et alors ?

- Lily va le tuer !

- Mais non, elle sera comme nous : émerveillée ! Remus Lupin _rit_ de son_ problème de fourrure, _James ! Ce n'est pas rien !

Alors que quelques temps auparavant, Remus aurait rougit de ces boutades, il sourit tranquillement et dit à Harry :

- N'écoute pas ces mauvaises langues !

Mais le bébé, indifférent, gloussa en bavant allègrement sur le loup en peluche que Remus venait de lui offrir.


	7. La chauve souris des cachots

**Annonce :** Le FIC (Front d'Incitation aux Commentaire), commence une campagne pour encourager les lecteurs à reviewer les fanfictions qu'ils lisent. Le message est disponible dans mon profil. Vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'oeil et rejoindre le FIC à cette adresse: .net/forum/APAGCPMDEO/56737/

**Blabla d'auteur : **Voici enfin le dernier drabble de la série. J'espère qu'ils vous ont plus et que vous avez passé un agréable moment à leur courte lecture. Je remercie Girafe13, Chaeos et Srithanio pour leurs fidèles review, ainsi que Severus Rogue et MissCN. A bientôt pour une autre histoire!

* * *

**La chauve-souris des cachots**

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, Rogue avait reçu un cadeau. Et pas n'importe lequel : une chauve-souris. Il se demandait maintenant qui lui avait offert.

Il avait d'abord pensé à un élève. Une farce de mauvais goût, pour celui qu'on appelait « la chauve-souris des cachots ». Mais aucun élève n'aurait jamais dépensé autant d'argent pour ça.

Sa seconde intuition avait été la bonne. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou se vexer, étant donné que Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il avait préféré la chauve-souris au hibou parce qu'elle correspondait plus au personnage.


End file.
